dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Piccolo's Demon Clan
King Piccolo's Demon Clan is a Demon Clan led by King Piccolo containing his Dark Vassals. Biography Background The clan was created by King Piccolo on Earth after he was split apart from the Nameless Namekian. The clan consisted of many spawnlings and have battled with many students of the Mutaito Training Academy including the young Master Roshi and Master Shen. The clan was temporarily eliminated after Master Mutaito sacrificed his life to seal King Piccolo in an Electric Rice Cooker using the Evil Containment Wave. ''Dragon Ball'' King Piccolo Saga 292 years later, the clan was reformed once again when Emperor Pilaf released King Piccolo after finding the cooker. The second wave of King Piccolo's clan was a lot smaller and only consisted of Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal and Drum. The clan had a temporary alliance with the Pilaf Gang using their airship and technology to help locate the Dragon Balls to restore King Piccolo's youth and to hunt down all of earth's top martial artists. Master Roshi learned of the Demon Clan's return after Krillin was killed by Tambourine leaving behind a slip of papar featuring the clan's symbol as a calling card which Roshi recognized. Roshi enlisted the aid of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu to gather the Dragon Balls before Piccolo while a vengeful Goku hunted down his best friend's killer and encountered Yajirobe who would aid Goku during the conflict with the Demon Clan by killing Cymbal and helping Goku retreat to Korin's Tower after he was defeated by King Piccolo. After successfully obtaining his youth, the alliance with the Pilaf gang was severed and the clan took over Earth by annexing King Furry's castle in Central City. The clan officially came to an end when Goku killed King Piccolo and while he intended for his final spawnling Piccolo Jr. to eventually carry out his legacy on Goku, the plan failed as he eventually became friends with Goku and his allies instead. ''Dragon Ball Z'' and Dragon Ball Super Piccolo carried on as the sole member of this Demon Clan for a time, however, the arrival of the Raditz and the resulting Attack of the Saiyans lead to Piccolo befriending Gohan and caused him to eventually abandon his plans for world domination. Whilst training Gohan in preparation for the Saiyan arrival he made the young half-Saiyan a member of the clan, gifting him a Turtle School Uniform featuring the Demon symbol, with Kami noting that intended to mold Gohan into a demonic warrior like himself as a way to leave behind some kind of legacy as he like Kami had a premonition of his death. By the time of the Battle on Planet Namek, Piccolo rejected the evil ways of his clan and asked to be revived and transported to Namek so he could join the fight against Frieza and avenge his fellow Namekians, even saving his former sworn enemy Goku from drowning after Goku used the Large Spirit Bomb (and in the anime pushing Goku out of the way of Frieza's death beam) against Frieza solidifying his allegiance to the Dragon Team. Piccolo would ultimately fuse with Kami to become the Nameless Namekian once more though with Piccolo's personality being dominant. However, though he had abandoned the evil ways of his clan and past incarnation, Piccolo is shown having no trouble admitting his status as the reincarnation of King Piccolo even boldly declaring it during the Tournament of Destroyers in the manga when Champa questions his status as a Namekian. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Online'' While this Demon Clan was thought to have ended with Piccolo, in Dragon Ball Online it is revealed that some of King Piccolo's offspring survived and continued to breed in the wild. Piccolo became aware of this but accepted that he couldn't deal with them on his own. After the Namekians resettled on Earth following the destruction of New Namek by Mira, Moori suggested that Piccolo and the Namekians round up them up until a solution could be found. The Namekians studied these Dark Vassals which lead to the development of the Poko Priest class who could summon Dark Vassals as allies. However some of the Namekians settled near King Piccolo's old throne, which resulted in the birth of a new group of evil Dark Namekians who were lead by the Black Namekian Naraku, a pure evil Namekian born from the Evil Egg which was created from the evil within the Namekians hearts. Like King Piccolo and his Demon Clan before him, Naraku and the Dark Namekians would seek to conquer the Earth, coming into conflict with the rest of the planet thus continuing the clan's evil legacy. Members Main Members *King Piccolo/Piccolo (former King) *Dark Vassals **Piano **Tambourine **Cymbal **Drum **Ukulele *Gohan (formerly) *Dark Namekians (successors) ;Other Media *Lord Piccolo (Dragonball Evolution) *Fu-Lum (Dragonball Evolution) *Mai (Dragonball Evolution) *Oozaru (Dragonball Evolution) Allies *Pilaf Gang **Emperor Pilaf **Mai **Shu Trivia *During Dragon Ball Goku killed every named member of the clan except Ukulele, who existed in the past king Piccolo wars, Cymbal who was killed by Yajirobe, and Piccolo whom he spared. *In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Wings a member of Lord Slug's Demon Clan recognizes Piccolo as a Demon Clansmen and attempts to persuade Piccolo in joining them, taking Piccolo grabbing his arm as a sign of Piccolo accepting his offer before Piccolo blasts him, as Piccolo had by this point rejected the evil ways of his clan due to his friendship with Gohan and even plays a key role in Lord Slug's defeat once it is discovered that Slug is an evil Namekian, thus weak to the sound of whistling. Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Demons Category:Nameks Category:Villains